TIME
by morphodoll
Summary: Komui d.gray man just invent a time machine and lost it..what will happen when the Host Club find the machine at Haruhi's house? This fic have a lot of crossover...R&R please..
1. TIME 1:innocent sorrow

Welcome to my first fan fic (as if it matters for you...) Anyway this story have a lot of crossovers and crazy sci-fi tid-bits. In my memory box, I have D. Gray Man and Daa! Daa! Daa! as part of this story. However, this chapter will only have D. Gray Man's Komui and Rinali Li as cameo so you guys may need to wait a little longer for Kanata, Miyu, Ruu and Wanya to show up…And the title of this fic is based on various titles of popular songs that fit the content of a chapter…done mumbling ;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIME 1: innocent sorrow

19th Century

"Urgh…how long I've been sleeping?' mumbled Komui who just wakes from his long sleep.

"I need coffee! COFFEE! COFFEE! COFEE! Hot COFFEE!"

Then, he think he just forgot something important. Really IMPORTANT. What he did before he fell asleep!

"Oh no! Damn it! Where is my baby? Where is he?"

He shouted and throwing his just-clean-by-River paperwork all over his office to find something.

"I didn't even manage to finish his beret! RINALIIIIIIIII……!!"

And after a few seconds, there's a cute Chinese girl with two ponytails and dangerously long legs namely Rinali Li appears in front of him.

"What happened bro?" asked Rinali.

"Everything looks perfectly normal. The messy paperwork, the dirty office…"

"No!" Komui snap his sister before she could even finished her sentences.

"RINALIIII, my new machine…it's not here" he cried like a baby and not to mention crawling around his office too…

"What?! Is it another robot that resembles you? If it is,…"

"No!" He snap her word again…

Last week, Rinali had just destroyed 'himself'(it's a robot, actually) with her Innocence; 'Dark Boots'. The robot had became a lethal machine and almost kill Allen after the robot drank COFFEE.

"It's a time machine!! I named it KO-RI. Well, you see it's the combination between our names. **_Ko_**mui and **_Ri_**nali. The KO-RI siblings!"

"Well, I hope it's somewhere around here and doesn't drink coffee…" Rinali answered.

"But bro, I think you can invent something cooler, right?"

"Of course!" Komui replied.

It seems that he regain his spirit back.

And they left the mystery of The Time Machine just like that. The actual thing is:

_Captain River had dumped The Time Machine when he was cleaning Komui's room because he think that's Komui had rejected the machine…cause there's no beret! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on TIME: The Ouran Host Club arrival!! Wait for it…

Trivia:

D. Gray Man is a manga and anime by Hoshino Katsura.

Innocent Sorrow is the opening theme for D. Gray Man anime and sung by Abingdon Boys School. Abingdon Boys School is the side project of T.M Revolution who is well known for his songs in Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.


	2. TIME 2:bokura no love style

Chapter 2 is kinda weird…; and I have waste an amount big time on finding the right title…sigh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but, I wish I own Hikaru…kyaa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIME 2: bokura no love style

'Gozen o mairu hashite

Ikki wo kirashite

Aredonari hyakuu litoru

Gotae subete furu kadou"

"Urgh, Hikaru pick up your phone!" mumbled Kaoru, the younger one of the ever gorgeous twin siblings.

"What?"

"Your phone! Pick it up!" Kaoru shouted.

Hikaru's hand is all over the place until he could grab his cellphone. On the cellphone 's screen stated that 'My Lord is calling'.

"Oh, its from Tono." Hikaru said to Kaoru that is already curl up in bed.

"What?! Ok, what's bothering him to bother us early at morning?"

"Hello, Tono! What…"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I've got this crazy idea!! What…what if we go to Haruhi's house today? I just think we need to go to her house!"

Tamaki shouted with his full-energetic and spirited way, as always. The twin paused for a second…

"Ok! Of course, we'll go! We want to visit the commoners mall! Yeay, commoners mall!!" the twin said it at the same time, as if it was programmed in their head to do so.

Hitachiin Kaoru, the younger one of the two, lowered down his face. Recently he had all the worries in the world for Hikaru. He knew that's the way the world moves. _The ride of_ _life is like a Ferris wheel._ Someday, maybe even tomorrow, they could be separated. It's not that he can't digest that fact but, it seems too hard to swallow as he and Hikaru have always been together.

_What if Hikaru stepped out first?_

And Hikaru have always use 'we' whenever, wherever or whatever. Kaoru always have known that Hikaru have always like Haruhi, but he's to stupid to ever realized it. The same goes with Tono and Kyouya-senpai. Well, maybe Kyouya-senpai isn't stupid, but, there's no merit for him to admit it whatsoever. And maybe, he, himself also have a feeling for Haruhi, but he, has gave-up that feeling in the first place and has open the way for Hikaru…

"Kaoru, what you've been thinking? Ahh, you also like to mumbled things like a family association? What are you thinking and talking lately? Hikaru's word made Kaoru stepped in the realm of reality.

"Nothing. Really. Don't worry about me. I'm okay." Kaoru force a smile, but only God knows what he's been thinking.

XXX

'Ting tong'

"Hmm, I wonder if dad had left something behind…" Haruhi said while her hand is opening the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki hugs her spontaneously on the spot. So does Hunny and the Hitachiin brothers. Well, Kyouya and Mori do their typical expression. So does Haruhi.

"What brings you guys to my house today?" ask Haruhi with her annoyed expression.

"Well, Haru-chan, today, Usa-chan and I just got our cheese cake and I think I want to share it with you. And coincidentally, Tama-chan want to go to your house, ne Takashi?" Hunny explained.

Hunny is a 3rd year student and he's a senpai for all of them (exception for Mori) but have always act cute because of his pint size.

Nobody knows for sure why he's like that (to make things weirder Hunny is a martial art champion and he's a legend in Haninozuka family that is famous in martial art.). Some people says that it is in his calculation and some says he just plain cute. He surely is mysterious.

"Hmm." Morinozuka Takashi nodded in advance. Mori is actually Hunny's cousin and always have been with Hunny. Hunny is the only one who actually calls Mori by his first name and so does Mori. He calls Hunny, Mitsukuni.

"Ana we're here to see our little toy!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted cheerfully at the same time and right now they're already hugging Haruhi in that 'usual pose'. One on the left and the other one are on the right of Haruhi.

"We miss you, Haruhi…" the twin act as if they were sad and started to rubbing their face on Haruhi's face.

"Stop it, you homo twin! Ottosan won't let them! Okasan! Look at those brats!" Tamaki suddenly raged.

Tamaki have always acted as if he was Haruhi's father. Sometimes Haruhi is annoyed but she have to admits that The Host Club King and her father have a lot in common. Well, except for the fact that Haruhi's father is an okama.

"Anyway, where is Ranka-san?" asked Tamaki.

Suddenly Kyouya stepped out and answered "He's working today," with his another usual pose; pushing his spectacles in such a cool way.

Kyouya is Tamaki's best friend and have the power of 'The Shadow King' and always referred by Tamaki as okasan.

"How did you know?' asked Tamaki with a suspicious expression.

"Yes, really. How did you know?" asked Haruhi with an unsuprised expression but suspicious as well.

As always, of course Kyouya will be ignoring them both.

"Well, Haruhi, what you're doing today?" asked the twin.

Haruhi paused and thought for a while.

"I think I wanted to do some cleaning, but then, you guys came…"

"Ahh!!" The twin suddenly snapped Haruhi's words and go towards Tamaki.

"Tono! What if we held a game helping Haruhi cleaning? Who's win got a chance to date with Haruhi," the twin explained.

Then, Tamaki remembered the time they was having a holiday at Karuizawa. And…and…how happy Haruhi was when she have a date with Hikaru.

_I…I also want to date Haruhi!_

Just thinking about it, make Tamaki exploded.

"It's on!" Tamaki agreed…with Haruhi-will-date-me film screening on his mind theatre.

"I want to join too!" Hunny shouted and jumping all over the room with Usa-chan.

And that's mean Mori will get involved too. But, of course Kyouya would nev…

"I'm in." Kyouya suddenly raised his hand.

There's a long silence in the room. Everyone is looking at Kyouya as if they wanted his explanation.

"Well, this can added up to something interesting to happen." His spectacles is shining.

Then, everybody's continuing their conversation. Well the usual Kyouya For Kyouya, it will be a merit for him to learn more about Haruhi's family. Not that Ranka-san never told him, but there must be something more interesting. (evil smirk)

"And you guys never ask my permission anyway," Haruhi says in that chaos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on TIME: Time 3: A Weird Machine. Guess what? It had some connection with the machine that Komui had invent earlier.

Trivia:

Bokura no Love Style is sung by Suzumura Kenichi and Fujirita Yoshinori who is also the voice cast for Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru.

_ 'The ride of_ _life is like a Ferris wheel.'_ The phrase is taken from Honey and Clover or best known as Hachikuro.


	3. TIME 3:doki doki waku waku

P/S: There's some 'commercial breaks' in this chapter. Make sure you guys don't get confused…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TIME 3: doki doki waku waku

"Well, I think Hikaru and Kaoru will do the cleaning job, Mori-senpai will do the repairing job, Tamaki-senpai will take out the garbage, but Hunny-senpai and Kyouya-senpai, I really don't know what you guys should do…" Haruhi explained.

"Don't there's anything that we can do?" asked Kyouya. He actually want the cleaning job as he can find more about Haruhi & commoners.

"Haru-chan, I want a job too…" said Hunny in watery eyes.

"Well, there's one but…"

"What is it? Haru-chan, I want one too…"plead Hunny with his cuteness.

Kyouya is writing something in his notebook.

"It's the toilet…" Haruhi said.

Horror! It seems that Hunny and Kyouya won't do anything, anyway.

XXX

_Hikaru & Kaoru's work_

"I love this job!" says Kaoru.

"Yeah, we can dig up some stuff, hehe!" replied Hikaru and together as a force they do the evil grin.

Well, what you can expect from the devil type except for evil plan?

"Eh, Hikaru, come here!"

It looks like that Kaoru had found something interesting…

"What is this? It seems ancient!" shouted Hikaru that is overloaded by his extremely high suspicious sense.

"I don't think commoners would afford something antics like this!" Kaoru also shouting frantically.

Their high suspicious sense leads them to…

"No way! Don't you think Haruhi…?" they both screams at the same time.

Kaoru says,"Don't be so paranoid like Tono. We must ask Haruhi."

Hikaru replied,"Hmm…let's go!"

So off the symmetrical, homo, gorgeous pair of twin go to ask Haruhi.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!"

"Yes, I'm kinda busy right now."

"We must ask you something…"

Then, Haruhi go towards the twin to see if there's anything wrong with them. When Haruhi standing in front and confront with their eyes…

Hikaru and Kaoru inner mind theatre: 'I can't believe a cute girl would do something like that. ('That' means robbing.)

It seems that Hikaru and Kaoru is affected by Haruhi's natural cuteness.

But, I wonder why Hikaru and Kaoru have inner mind theatre? Isn't Tamaki the only one who had that?

Ahh…but, nevermind…then, both of them are gasping and…

"Nothing, Haruhi. We just wonder if you want to go to the mall with us?"

"If you guys win the game?"

"Yeah! So, we off to do more cleaning. Yeay, cleaning!"

Now, if you can imagine, they're running backwards and pretend nothing have ever happen at all.

XXX

_Tamaki's work_

I strolled upon the stairs and sigh heavily as I carry this black plastic that contains my beloved daughter's rubbish. Oh, fate is so cruel because I can't dig up my beloved daughter's rubbish. Oh, why? Why? The smell that makes me scared of it…why, oh why? Oh, Haruhi, please forgive your ottosan that can't even dig up his daughter's rubbish.

At last, my torturing journey had ended. I finally have arrived at the main rubbish disposal. Ah, my beautiful manicured hands can't stand it anymore. But, if it is for Haruhi, I will do anything! Is this a kind of torture that a commoners like Haruhi go through each day? If it is, I should be grateful.

Yes, be grateful because I can feel the torment, the torture that Haruhi had felt before. Those twins will never defeat me! Because, I, Suou Tamaki, half-Japanese half-French, The King, the most beautiful creature have completed mission perfectly! 100!

Urgh…the suns started to evaporate me from the world. I must hurry. The stairs may lose its step…and, I, Suou Tamaki, will climb the stairs, faster, so that my refreshing face will still plastered on my face when I got there.

The journey now seems easier than before. I must hurry. Maybe, they'll be some ninjas planning to kidnap Haruhi or…or James Bond want to take her as the new leading lady in his next film. I, Suou Tamaki, will reach it more faster.

Fuh, I'm now save in Haruhi's house. As I step into it…(kaboom) Oh no! I tripped. Oh, the crime is that God made me beautiful. I guess, the fate is just being jealous over me.

But, wait, this thing is too antic. Wherever did my beloved daughter got money to buy this? It can't be…my beloved daughter won't do such thing. I must pretend I didn't know anything…if not, maybe Haruhi will get caught! Shhh…Oh, I understand. Now, the fate want to take revenge on Haruhi. Oh fate, don't do this! The me that's reflected in your eyes is what wrong…

(feel it with 'Guilty Beauty Love' by Miyano Mamoru)

XXX

_Mori's work_

Once upon time there live warrior in the 21st century namely Morinozuka Takashi. He's a fine, tall and tough young man. He always have accompany his cousin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

One day, The Host Club, the club which he has participate in, planned to go to one of the members house. And, then, a pair of twin that is also one of the club member, had challenged them to clean the house. Takashi had joined because Mitsukuni is thrilled by the idea.

He was assigned to do ther repairing jobs, he saw something weird. A machine, yes a machine. It doesn't seem to have any damage, so he leave it just like that.

XXX

_Hunny's work_

(he's singing cause have nothing to do)

If there is something exciting waiting for me

I can have fun anytime

I've found something cute

I end up wanting everything

Inside the forest, inside the water

You can chase me as far as you can

Break through the obstacles blocking our path

Just toss them away

Adventures with Usa-chan

Find a treasure box

(stopped for a while. He found a weird machine. It seems that Usa-chan dislike it. Nevermind, continue…)

Go to an exciting island of dreams

Adventure with Takashi too

That's why it'll be okay

Let's go on a light-hearted trip

Doki-doki

XXX

sorry for the 4 commercial breaks. The story continue…

"Haruhi!" Kyouya shouted.

"What is it?' Haruhi said while her legs working on Kyouya's way.

"Where do you get this thing?" Kyouya ask.

At that time, the twin and Tamaki paused. They're look as if they have saw ghost.

"That is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argh! What will happen next time? Stay tune…recently have this writer block thingy going on

Trivia:

Doki Doki Waku Waku is sung by Ayasaka Saitou who is also the voice cast for Hunny.


End file.
